


Priorities, We Have Them

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard Snart Lives, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Mick gets hurt while out in the field and all Sara and Leonard want to do is take care of him the best way they know how.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> Timeline: Ambiguous season two after they get Rip back and Leonard never died at the Oculus.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Combination of prompts. FreyReh requested: rogue canary, fluffy prompt call: one is hurt during mission and the other two dotes on them, despite protests!  
> Anonymous requested: As a prompt would you consider a fluffy mick centric rogue canary fic??? Maybe they're comforting him or something??? Possibly smutty idk whatever u feel

The battle raged throughout the dockyard. Firestorm and Atom were firing on goons from the sky while Leonard, Mick, and Rip attacked with guns and Sara, Amaya, and Nate fought with hand-to-hand combat. 

"Where's Darhk?" Sara shouted after having knocked out her latest opponent. She looked around to see Leonard shooting ice at a cluster of men and Mick wasn't far away lighting up some other men with fire. But neither was fighting Darhk. "I don't see him."

"The speedster got him away as soon as the gunfire started," Ray reported over the din of fight.

Sara took her rage out on having lost out on the chance to kill Darhk, again, on the first goon foolish enough to come at her. 

She was so consumed by her own fight that she didn't hear the warning signs until the explosion happened.

"Mick," Leonard's voice cried out, finishing off his opponents.

Sara's head jerked up as one of her lovers cried the other's name with an anguished voice. She dropped her opponent and followed Leonard to where she could now see Mick lying on the ground. 

"No!" she cried, running towards the fire that was creeping closer to her lovers. "Is he...?" She couldn't say it.

"Alive," Leonard quickly assured her, his voice thick with emotion - that he would later claim was from the smoke. "Just unconscious."

"Thank God," Sara sighed. Into the comms, she said, "Mick's down and Darhk's gone. Retreat."

As Leonard and Sara managed to lift Mick between them, Ray dropped down. "Let me take him," he offered, reaching for Mick's limp form.

"We've got him," Leonard snarled, tightening his grip on Mick. 

"I can carry him much easier, and faster, thanks to the suit," Ray insisted.

"We want to do this," Sara said, meeting his eyes, "but thanks for the offer." 

Ray instantly backed off.

The team knew that the Rogues and the Assassin were close, but Sara wasn't sure if they knew exactly _how_ close they were to each other. Frankly, it was none of their business.

Heading straight for the medbay once on board the Waverider, they managed to get Mick onto one of the exam chairs and secured the medical cuff around his wrist.

"How is he?" Sara asked as a blue light scanned Mick's body.

"Aside from being unconscious, Mr. Rory is fine," Gideon reported. "I have already reduced the minor swelling of his brain."

Leonard let out the breath that he had been holding. "Are you sure? When will he wake up?"

"I'm sure," Gideon said. "The force of hitting his head on the ground merely rendered Mr. Rory unconscious. It is no more severe than any of the blows that you have delivered to him over the past year."

"When will he wake up?" Sara asked, since the AI had not answered Leonard's second question.

"I am not sure how long it will take him to regain consciousness," Gideon reported. "Anytime between now and several hours from now."

"Does he need to stay here?" Leonard asked.

"There is no medical reason for him to remain in this room," Gideon said.

"Great." Leonard removed the cuff and began to lift Mick off the medical chair. "We'll be in my quarters."

Sara helped Leonard carry Mick to his room and they managed to get him stretched out on Leonard's bed. Leonard immediately started to remove Mick's boots.

"I'm gonna go check in with Rip and then I'll be back," Sara said. "If he wakes up while I'm gone, tell him I'll be right back."

"I will," Leonard said. Before she could go, he caught her hand and pulled her close for a quick kiss; an assurance that they were both okay after the fight.

Sara smiled at him as they parted and gave his hand a squeeze before she moved quickly towards the bridge.

Sara found Rip in his study. 

"How is Mr. Rory?" he asked upon seeing Sara.

"Gideon said he's fine, just knocked out," Sara said. "Leonard and I moved him to Leonard's room and we'll wait for him to wake up there. What happened with the goons?"

"The fight pretty much broke up after the explosion. Those that weren't caught by it were so few in number that they ran off," Rip informed her.

"Sorry we just ran off," Sara said. "I know my job is as a fighter, and its bad form for the co-captain to just disappear mid-fight."

Rip's expression softened. "A good captain looks out for their crew; which is exactly what you did."

"Mick's more than just crew," Sara uncomfortably admitted.

"I know," Rip said. Upon Sara's surprised look, he added, "Did you really think that I don't know about the various affairs that are happening on board my own ship?"

"We thought we were playing it pretty cool," Sara said. 

"Oh, you were," Rip readily agreed. "I'm not sure that your teammates know the fullness of your - friendship - with the former thief and arsonist, but it is my job to track all movements on this ship. Including who is sleeping in which bedrooms."

Sara blushed slightly. "Thank you for not saying anything."

"It's not my place," Rip said. "Had Mr. Rory not been injured today, I still would not have acted any wiser."

"I better get back to them," Sara said. "How long before we jump?"

"We'll wait until Mr. Rory is sufficiently recovered. With the so called Legion of Doom in the wind once again, we are in no rush to be off."

"Thanks, Rip," Sara said, turning to head back to Leonard's room. 

Leonard was sitting on his bed beside Mick's prone form, a book open in front of him. He'd maneuvered Mick's head against his side and his arm was looped around his shoulders, his hand resting over Mick's heart. 

Sara slipped off her boots and crawled onto the bed with them, fitting herself between Leonard's outstretched legs.

"About time you got here, I've been stuck on the same page for minutes," Leonard said as she settled back against his chest.

"How very boring for you," Sara commented as she dutifully turned the page in his book. "What are we reading?" She let the hand closest to Mick rest on his thigh. 

" _Frankenstein_ ," Leonard said. 

"You feeling some sympathy for our misunderstood monster?" Sara asked affectionately. 

"Don't let him hear you say that," Leonard said softly.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Sara said lightly. "Most people don't get him like we do."

"I do know what you mean," Leonard concurred. 

"Leonard, I don't much feel like reading," Sara said, twisting around until she was kneeling between his legs. She trailed one hand up his chest until it rested behind his neck while the other remained on Mick.

Leonard closed the book and tossed it towards the end of the bed, his now free hand going to her hip. "What did you have in mind?"

Sara leaned in to kiss him. Her lips brushed against his lightly, teasingly, until Leonard pulled her firmly against his body and parted his lips, deepening the kiss. Sara moaned her encouragement, pressing her body against his, her nails digging into Mick's chest. 

"Who said you could start without me?" Mick asked groggily from beside them. 

Sara and Leonard's heads whipped towards Mick to see him sitting up against the wall, hungrily watching them. 

"Don't stop on my account," Mick said.

"You're awake," Sara exclaimed, leaning over to hug Mick. 

"Obvious--" Mick's response was cut off by Leonard's lips on his.

"I'm happy to see you guys, too," Mick said when they released him. "What was that for?"

"You've been unconscious," Leonard said.

"How long?" Mick asked, frowning in confusion.

"Just a couple of hours," Sara answered. "That explosion knocked you out."

"Don't remember any explosion. Did I cause it?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, buddy, but someone fired a gun into one of the oil cans," Leonard said. "What were you doing fighting over by them anyway?"

"Thought I could blow them up if I needed to," Mick answered. "Guess that idea backfired."

"Be more careful," Sara admonished him, moving from her place between Leonard's legs until she was straddling Mick. She took his face in her hands and kissed him somewhat desperately.

"Mr. Rory should refrain from any physical exertion for the next forty-eight hours," Gideon's voice interrupted. 

Sara whimpered as her forehead dropped to Mick's shoulder.

"How'd you know what we were doin'?" Mick grumbled.

"I have been continuing to monitor your heart rate for any residual effects from you being rendered unconscious," Gideon informed them. 

"Why didn't you say anything when we asked if he was going to be okay?" Leonard asked, just as frustrated as his partners.

"I expected you to use more common sense than this," Gideon responded. "No physical exertion for Mr. Rory for the next two days or I will have to inform Captain Hunter."

Not wanting that lecture, Mick grumpily acknowledged, "Understood."

Sara gave Mick one last quick kiss before turning and settling herself in his lap, her legs stretched out over Leonard, Mick's arm automatically coming to wrap around her waist. "So now what?" she pouted.

"Movie?" Leonard suggested.

"Can we watch _Blade Trinity_?" Mick asked. "I like the guy that plays Drake."

"Anything you want," Sara said.

"And popcorn," Mick added.

Sara giggled at Leonard's groan as he got up. "Be right back," he said, dropping a quick kiss to Mick's lips.

Sara snuggled closer into Mick's warmth, causing the big man to chuckle.

"What's got you so clingy?" he asked, running his hand up and down her back.

"You scared me today," Sara admitted. "I don't like being scared in the field. I'm supposed to be in charge out there and as soon as I saw you were down, I left my position and ran to you."

"You know I'd do the same for you or Len," Mick said, tilting her face up to meet his eyes.

"Not the same," Sara insisted. 

"Was Rip mad?" Mick asked.

"No, he understood," Sara said. "He already knew about us all being together."

"Captain's job to know what's going on on his ship," Mick said, nodding. "Not surprised."

"Well, I was," Sara admitted. "Do you think Leonard will be mad that he knows?"

"That who knows what?" Leonard asked, carrying a large bowl of popcorn and three bottles of beer. He handed the popcorn to Sara along with one of the beers, giving the other to Mick, before resuming his place on the bed. "Gideon said you only get one beer," Leonard informed Mick, who grunted his acknowledgement.

"Rip knows about the three of us being together," Sara told him.

"He say we need to stop?" Leonard asked. "Because that's not happening."

"No, he didn't seem to care, as long as it doesn't interfere with the mission," Sara said. 

"Nothing to worry about, then," Leonard said. He adjusted his position so that he was leaning against Mick, facing the screen in the wall over the bed. 

"Gideon, play _Blade Trinity_ on the screen in my room and dim the lights," Leonard called out.

The lights dimmed as the screen came to life. 

Sara relaxed against Mick, grateful that they were all going to be okay.

The End


End file.
